Best Place
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee - JongTae - UA / Hurt / Romance / PG-18. " Le sang gicla. Quelques gouttes tâchèrent un peu plus sa chemise anciennement blanche. Il relâcha sa main et la batte de base-ball fit un bruit sourd en retombant sur le sol, bruit qui fût amplifié dans le silence oppressant de la nuit. " Ou quand Jonghyun résiste aux coups au corps contrairement à ceux du cœur.
1. Best Place - Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais beaucoup ...)_

_**Pairing **: JongTae_

_**Rating** : UA / Hurt / Romance_

_**NDA** : Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui en comportera quatre. Les chapitres seront postés tous les lundi, si possible, ou du moins en début de semaine._

_C'est la première fois que je sors les SHINee de leur contexte habituel. J'ai voulu tester le UA. Après **Les Quatre Saisons**, j'avais envie d'un texte différent, peut-être pour changer du doux. Hu hu ... Enjoy !_

* * *

**Best Place**

**L**e sang gicla. Quelques gouttes tâchèrent un peu plus sa chemise anciennement blanche. Il relâcha sa main et la batte de base-ball fit un bruit sourd en retombant sur le sol, bruit qui fût amplifié dans le silence oppressant de la nuit. Il poussa un soupir en sortant de sa poche intérieure son paquet de cigarette. Il en porta une à ses lèvres, le regard, impassible, posé sur le corps de sa dernière victime. Il tourna la tête et observa les corps jonchant le sol. Il y en avait sept. Ils étaient éparpillés dans la petite ruelle. Certains étaient étalés à même le goudron, d'autres le dos contre un mur ou même encore certains dans des poubelles. Tous ressemblaient à des poupées de chiffons, des poupées désarticulées : leurs membres cassés et déboîtés formaient des angles improbables et impensables.

Il tourna son regard vers l'entrée de l'étroite ruelle. Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtées. Il pouvait desceller dans leurs regards la peur, l'horreur, la surprise ou encore la peine. Il était las, tellement las. Il leur lança un sourire amer, auquel les badauds répondirent par des cris ou des gestes d'indignations. Il les vit tous, un par un, partir, sans un regard en arrière. Il eu un rire froid. Oh oui, tellement las.

Il se pencha, un sourire froid toujours aux lèvres, récupéra sa batte et balança sa cigarette, à peine entamée, sur le sol défoncé et humide de sang de la ruelle, la laissant se consumer seule.

Il sorti de la ruelle, une main dans la poche, l'autre autour de la batte de base-ball, le pas lourd et la tête haute. Il déboucha sur une rue animée du centre ville. Les quelques passants qu'il croisait à cette heure avancée de la nuit le dévisageaient mais personne ne l'interpella ou ne l'approcha, par crainte ou par instinct de survie, il ne saurait dire.

Alors qu'il marchait, sa vue se brouilla, son sang cogna fortement à ses tempes, ses jambes tremblèrent et le lâchèrent. Ce fût le trou noir.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Une lumière vive frappait ses paupières closes. Une odeur de fleurs fraîchement coupées et de thé vert emplissait ses narines. Sa tête, ainsi que le reste de son corps, reposés sur une surface douce et moelleuse. Il sentait autour de sa taille le toucher rugueux d'une bande étirable pour pansement et il pouvait sentir sur lui le léger poids d'un drap frais et propre, ayant encore l'odeur de la lessive et de l'assouplissant. Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil, puis l'autre, avant de les refermer, agressés par la lumière diffuse de la pièce trop claire à son goût. Il réitéra son geste et ouvrit, cette fois-ci, lentement ses yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la luminosité de son environnement. Une fois cela fait, restant toujours couché, il observa les alentours.

Il se trouvait, à priori, dans un petit salon, puisqu'il était couché sur ce qui lui semblait être un canapé moelleux et de couleur beige. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et son regard parcouru la pièce : une petite table basse en bois clair qui croulait sous le poids de papiers en tout genre, de magazines et de livres, ainsi que d'un vase plein d'orchidées, un petit tapi coincé dessous, de couleur bordeaux, une télévision éteinte posée sur un petit meuble télé, lui aussi croulant sous toutes sortes de choses pas forcément à leur place. Il y avait à côté de la télévision une bibliothèque de taille modeste, et pour ce qu'il en voyait, il y avait toutes sortes de littératures et de livres, bandes-dessinées, mangas et d'autres choses encore, le tout entouré de babioles hétéroclites.

- Ah, tu es réveillé !

Il tourna son regard vers la personne qui était entrée dans la pièce. C'était un jeune homme, plutôt grand, fin et élancé, les cheveux mi-longs et châtains retenu en arrière par un catogan, le visage ovale, des yeux noisettes, un nez rond et une bouche parfaitement dessinée en forme de cœur, qui s'était étirée en un grand sourire rayonnant et attentionné quand il avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement de lui, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et s'installa, en poussant par terre ce qui s'y trouvait, sur la table basse, face à l'occupant du sofa.

- Je m'appelle Taemin. Enchanté !

Il lui tendit la main, mais voyant que le blessé ne faisait aucun geste, à part le regarder fixement, il remit sa main sur son genoux, un sourire un peu moins grand sur le visage.

- Je t'ai trouvé en rentrant de mes cours du soir hier. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et comme tu t'es effondré sur mon paillasson, je t'ai amené chez moi. J'ai soigné comme j'ai pu ta blessure au flan, mais je pense que tu as besoin de quelques points de suture …

Le jeune homme se tut, observant son interlocuteur, attendant une réponse de sa part, ou du moins un remerciement. Pourtant, son « patient » n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Celui-ci souffla en fermant le yeux, se passa la main sur le visage et essaya de se lever, mais une douleur aiguë le fit grimacer, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son « infirmier ». Le jeune châtain lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu ne devrait pas forcer pour le moment, l'entaille est assez profonde, reste tranquille.

Taemin, car c'est comme cela que le jeune homme s'était présenté, se leva en retirant lentement sa main de son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, le tout sous le regard impassible du jeune homme allongé. Le châtain revint une petite minute après, une verre d'eau dans la main droite et un médicament anti-douleur dans la main gauche. Il présenta le tout au blessé. Celui-ci acquiesça avant de tendre la main pour prendre le cachet, l'avaler et prendre le verre d'eau, qu'il avala lui aussi d'une traite.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Taemin, se rasseyant sur la table basse, un sourire engageant aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il chercha autour de lui et dans les yeux de son interlocuteur une fausse intention, un piège ou quoique se soit qui pourrait l'éclairer sur la situation. Mais il n'y avait rien, à par de la curiosité et de la bonté dans ce regard noisette.

- Jonghyun.

Il lui avait répondu d'une voix basse et grave. Le regard de Taemin s'éclaira un instant avant qu'il ne lui fasse un nouveau sourire et se lève.

- Enchanté Jonhyun ! Bon, ne fais pas attention au bordel de cette pièce, ou même de l'appartement en fait !

Il rit et se gratta la nuque, légèrement embarrassé.

- J'appelle ça mon bordel organisé, mais mes amis ne le voient pas comme ça …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et se remit à rire, la main devant la bouche, comme pour cacher son nouvel embarra. Sur ce, il laissa de nouveau Jonghyun pour repartir vers la pièce d'à côté, qui devait être, comme le pensait Jonghyun, la cuisine.

Jonghyun reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il souffla une nouvelle fois tout en fixant le plafond blanc crème. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais là, tout de suite, il se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était las, las de tout et de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'ambiance présente dans l'appartement. Il se rendormit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière de la pièce était plus tamisée, moins diffuse et ses yeux furent moins agressés. Il observa les alentours pour se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée et que la lumière provenait de la petite lampe posé sur un guéridon près du canapé où il était installé. Il y avait un silence apaisant dans l'appartement.

Lentement, pour ne pas rouvrir la blessure qui cicatrisée, il se mit en position assise et se passa une main sur le visage. Il prit appuis sur ses mains et se mit péniblement debout, sentant son flan le tirailler. Et alors qu'il relevait la tête, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avant que Taemin ne fasse son entrée dans la pièce, bonnet noir sur la tête, écharpe assortie autour du cou, manteau noir sur les épaules, boots aux pieds et dans ses bras un sac en papier kraft rempli à raz-bord de nourriture fraîchement achetée.

Il eu l'air surpris de le voir debout avant de lui sourire en posant sur la table basse, toujours autant surchargée, ses courses.

- Je suis sorti faire quelques courses le temps que tu dormais. Heureux de te voir debout, mais ne force pas trop hein, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses plus de mal encore.

Jonghyun le regarda, totalement surprit du comportement de ce jeune homme. Il était un total étranger pour lui, il ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant, il agissait comme si. Il l'avait juste ramassé dans la rue, comme on ramasse un chaton abandonné, en toute générosité, sans rien lui demander en retour. Pour Jonghyun, c'était le monde à l'envers, lui qui ne connaissait depuis sa naissance que la violence, la recherche du pouvoir et la cupidité.

À cet instant, devant cet être si pur et si bon, Jonghyun se sentait minuscule et faible, tellement faible. Jonghyun se dit alors qu'il était temps pour lui de partir de ce lieu, pourtant si accueillant et si rassurant.

- Merci de ton accueil, lui dit-il en se courbant, mais il est temps que je parte.

Taemin le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre - il était entrain d'enlever bonnet, écharpe et blouson - le regard un peu perdu devant l'attitude de son invité surprise. Puis, voyant Jonghyun prendre lentement sa veste, qu'il avait la veille au soir posé sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, il sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita sur le jeune blessé. Posant sa main sur le poignet droit de Jonghyun, il fut surpris par la rapidité qu'eut celui-ci pour s'extirper de sa faible poigne et pour le pousser loin de lui, le faisant tomber sur le canapé. Il y eut un moment de silence et de gêne, chacun essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Désolé.

La voix basse et froide de Jonghyun résonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Taemin le regardait, toujours avachi sur le canapé, le cœur battant férocement dans sa poitrine, les yeux légèrement exorbités et le souffle court. Il était effrayé, Jonghyun le savait, il le sentait comme un prédateur sentait la peur de sa futur proie.

Jonghyun se courba une nouvelle fois en direction de son hôte improvisé, attrapa sa veste et, sans un dernier regard, sortit de l'appartement. Il se retrouva dans une rue animée, celle-là même où il s'était évanouit pratiquement vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Il lorgna un instant la porte de l'immeuble derrière lui, songeant au jeune homme quelque peu choqué et à son appartement chaleureux qu'il venait de quitter, puis, poussant un énième soupir, se passant une nouvelle fois la main sur le visage, il se mit en marche.

**L**e clan n'attendait pas et il était déjà trop en retard.


	2. Best Place - Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais beaucoup ...)_

_**Pairing** : JongTae_

_**Rating** : UA / Hurt / Romance_

_**NDA **: Le chapitre deux apparaît enfin sous vos yeux ébahis ! Héhé ! Bon, c'est un chapitre de transition et de, comment dire, mise en place des personnages et de leurs caractères (? ) Hum ... enfin bon, Enjoy !_

* * *

**Best Place**

**S**on souffle se coupa et sa respiration se fit sifflante quand le coup atteint un nouvelle fois son estomac. Un goût métallique emplissait sa bouche petit à petit. Ses côtes, à chaque inspiration, le faisaient incroyablement souffrir. Il pensait en avoir quelques une de fêlées, voire cassées. Son sang frappait avec force ses tempes mouillées de sueur et de liquide couleur carmin.

Il se retrouva face contre terre quand on lâcha ses bras retenus en arrière, toussant et crachant salive et sang sur le sol dallé noir et blanc. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer dans cette position, ses côtes se faisant de plus en plus douloureuses à chaque contraction d'estomac.

- Tu as de la chance, le Maître t'aime bien. Mais je serais toi, je n'en abuserais pas … Sinon, tu finira comme Heechul et sa trop grande gueule : les restes de ton corps serviront de nourriture aux poissons du Han.

Cette tirade fut suivie d'un rire gras et d'un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci un coup de pied, dans les côtes avant que le silence ne se fasse. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Seul sa respiration sifflante et ses faibles toux se faisaient entendre.

Lentement, pour ne pas se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se retourna sur le dos, essayant désespérément de trouver de l'air frais pour ses poumons douloureux. Il respirait par à-coups. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur.

- Oh, Jjong …

Il entendit le murmure avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Doucement, comme pour ne pas le meurtrir un peu plus, on lui essuya le visage avec une douce serviette éponge. Jonghyun ouvrit ses yeux et les posa sur le jeune homme accroupit près de lui, concentré dans sa tâche. C'était Kibum.

- Jjong … Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de sortir comme ça hier soir, hein ?

Kibum avait ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Il paraissait fatigué et un pli barrait son front, preuve qu'il était soucieux. Jonghyun voulu secouer ses épaules en réponse, mais un pic de douleur dû à son faible mouvement lui procura une nouvelle succession de toux douloureuses. Kibum avait posé sa main sur son front, le regardant avec peine. Quand Jonghyun eu calmé sa toux, doucement, Kibum le fit se relever en passant un bras derrière son dos pour le soutenir.

- Aller, partons d'ici.

Le visage de Jonhyun se crispa et il toussa une nouvelle fois quand Kibum le fit se lever, la douleur étant de plus en plus puissante.

Avec patience, Kibum le dirigea vers la porte puis dans le couloir sombre et vide de vies. Leur avancée se faisait lentement et silencieusement. On ne pouvait entendre que le souffle rapide et haché de Jonghyun.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils atteignirent un couloir faiblement éclairé. Kibum ouvrit la deuxième porte à gauche. C'était une chambre simple et fade. Aucune couleur, si ce n'est du blanc cassé et du gris pâle. Kibum installa Jonghyun sur le lit simple, à même le couvre lit passé de mode.

Jonghyun eut une nouvelle quinte de toux, les mains agrippées à son t-shirt blanc couvert de tâches maronnasses de sang coagulé.

Kibum lui lança un dernier regard triste avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte.

Jonghyun, épuisé, finit par s'endormir.

Quand il rouvrit le yeux, Kibum était à son chevet. Il tenait dans ses mains une bassine d'eau chaude au vu de la fumée qui en sortait et un linge blanc propre. Il le plongea délicatement dans l'eau, l'essora et, sous l'œil attentif mais extrêmement fatigué de Jonghyun, l'approcha lentement et lava doucement, sans appuyer le visage de son ami. Le linge devint rouge en quelques secondes, et quand Kibum le trempa une nouvelle fois, l'eau prit elle aussi une teinte rougeâtre. Il se passa quelques minutes où le seul son qui emplissait la pièce était celui de l'eau coulant dans la bassine à chaque essorage.

Une fois le visage de Jonghyun lavé, Kibum lui lava aussi le cou, les bras et les mains, là aussi tout en douceur pour ne pas blesser plus que ne l'était son ami. Malgré toute la précaution de Kibum, Jonghyun sentait ses côtes et ses poumons se faire douloureux à chaque secousses, aussi minimes soient-elles.

- J'ai fait appeler un médecin, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Lui dit Kibum, posant la bassine et le linge anciennement blanc sur la table de chevet défoncée proche du vieux lit.

Jonghyun poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

- Tu as eu l'autorisation ? Demanda celui-ci, la voix cassée.

Kibum le fixa un instant avant de prendre à ses pieds une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il avait auparavant amenée. Il fit boire Jonghyun tout en lui répondant d'une voix douce quoique avec un soupçon de reproche.

- Le Maître m'y a autorisé. Il poussa un soupir, fronçant les sourcils. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, non, j'en suis sûr. Tu en as souvent fait qu'à ta tête, et pourtant, ce n'est que la première fois que tu te fait punir par le clan.

Jonghyun ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, et souffla, si bas qu'il eut peur que Kibum ne l'ai pas entendu :

- Je suis las, tellement las … Je suis fatigué de cette vie que je mène, de ce chemin emplit d'embûches et de crasses que je trace jour après jour pour mon plus grand malheur …

Kibum ne sut que répondre. Il regarda tristement son ami. C'est à ce moment là que deux coups à la porte se firent entendre. Un homme fit son entrée. C'était Jinki, le médecin du quartier et le seul étranger autorisé à entrer dans l'antique demeure du clan. Il sourit paisiblement aux deux jeunes hommes présent dans la pièce tout en enlevant gants et manteau, posant sur la petite table près de la porte sa trousse de médecin et un large sac noir. Kibum s'était levé pour saluer poliment le médecin.

Jinki s'approcha du lit et observa Jonghyun. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire la peine qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme fragile et cassé allongé sur le vieux lit.

- Jonghyun, Kibum m'a dit pour la punition. Je vais t'examiner et voir ce que je peux faire. Tu risques d'avoir mal durant ce laps de temps.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, son regard vide dans celui plein de bons sentiments du médecin. Celui-ci examina consciencieusement Jonghyun, vérifiant chaque partie de son corps, sachant par expérience que les punitions du clan pouvaient être violentes et sans pitié, avec en fond les gémissements de douleurs étouffés par le jeune homme et le regard attentif et peiné de son ami.

Il prit en note les quelques coupures, les bleus et bosses, mais surtout les trois côtes fêlées. La coupure au niveau du flan, déjà soignée et ayant l'air plus vielle, l'intrigua.

- Jonghyun, tu as trois côtes fêlées, mais n'aie crainte, avec du repos, elles vont guérir d'elles-même. Même si pour le moment, ça te semble douloureux au possible, il te faut patienter. Mais, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue.

Kibum aussi avait remarqué le pansement au niveau du flan de son ami mais n'y avait pas plus longuement prêté attention. Il fut alors lui aussi intrigué de découvrir une entaille profonde mais pourtant bien soignée quand le médecin avait retiré le pansement. Il se doutait que la blessure datait du jour précédent mais il savait aussi que Jonghyun n'était pas un homme à se préoccuper plus que ça de ses blessures, en attestait les nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur son corps couleur ambre.

- Quelle est cette entaille sur ton flan ? Lui demanda Jinki, le regard toujours aussi doux et bienveillant. Et, je te connais pour savoir assez bien que tu ne t'es pas toi-même soigné, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Les yeux de Jonghyun se posèrent sur le médecin avant qu'il ne les tourne vers Kibum, qui avait les sourcils froncés et des questions pleins les yeux. Il poussa un soupir et voulu se passer la main sur le visage, mais arrêta ton geste, sentant ses côtes le rappeler à l'ordre. Il ferma alors les yeux, replaçant sa tête bien au centre de l'oreiller.

- Je me suis battu …

- Quoi ?

Kibum s'était rapproché, les sourcils encore plus froncés. Jonghyun ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami, un micro-sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrête Key … Comme-ci on avait pas l'habitude de se battre tous les quatre matins pour des raisons aussi futiles qu'un regard de travers.

Jonghyun avait les lèvres pincées en une moue dédaigneuse et dégoûtée. Kibum secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche devant le comportement de son ami. Il allait répliquer quand Jinki le devança.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi ta blessure a été si bien soignée.

- J'ai … J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, ou plutôt la … Chance. Le Destin ou la Providence, appelez la comme vous voulez, m'a mis sur le chemin d'un mec. Il m'a soigné. Fin de l'histoire.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Jonghyun avait de nouveau poussé un soupir et fermait les yeux en une attitude de total détachement, les sourcils pourtant froncés. Kibum et Jinki furent attentifs au comportement du jeune blessé mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne rajouta quoique se soit, laissant simplement de fins sourire apparaître sur leurs visages.

- Bien, Jonghyun, reprit Jinki, je te laisse entre les mains de Kibum pour la suite de ta guérison. Du repos et quelques cachets anti-douleurs seront ton petit miracle.

Jonghyun rouvrit ses yeux chocolat et les posa sur le visage souriant du médecin. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et referma une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Le sourire de Jinki ne se fit que plus grand face au comportement de son cadet. Il se leva, fouilla dans son sac noir, donna à un Kibum très attentif les dernières instructions et tout le nécessaire à la guérison du blessé avant de récupérer son manteau et ses gants, de faire une dernière salutation aux jeunes hommes présents et de partir, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Il y eu un nouveau silence dans la chambre. Kibum posa tout ce que le médecin lui avait donné sur la table, laissée vide après le départ de Jinki et de ses sacs. Il se tourna vers Jonghyun.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il remarqua la respiration calme et profonde de son ami. Lentement, il s'approcha. Jonghyun s'était une nouvelle fois laissé emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Kibum recouvrit du vieux couvre-lit son ami, puis, silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir. Avant de fermer la porte, il lança un dernier regard à l'intérieur, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

**L**a porte se ferma sur un *clac* étouffé.


	3. Best Place - Chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais beaucoup ...)_

_**Pairing** : JongTae_

_**Rating** : UA / Hurt / Romance_

_**NDA **: Chapitre 3 ! Ça a été laborieux pour l'écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais bon, en tout cas, il est bel et bien là ! Héhé ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Best Place**

**S**a joue se froissa sous la force du coup. Il sentit l'intérieur de celle-ci râper contre ses dents. Le goût reconnaissable entre tous du sang envahit sa bouche. Il cracha sur le sol défoncé de la rue un mélange de salive et de liquide globuleux, le regard fixé dans le yeux fous de son adversaire. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche de sa chemise anciennement blanche, il souffla et fronça les sourcils. Il ferma son poing droit et le balança de toutes ses forces vers le visage de l'homme debout face à lui. Une fois sa cible atteinte, il attrapa de son autre main le t-shirt de l'homme, le serra dans son poing et balança son genoux dans son ventre, au niveau des côtes. Son adversaire lâcha un râle de douleur alors qu'il lui envoyait un nouveau coup de genoux, touchant une nouvelle fois les côtes. Si il avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait pu discerner le bruit sourd d'un os qui se romps. Il relâcha sa main gauche du vêtement quand il sentit l'homme face à lui plier sous la douleur. Il le fini d'un coup de coude dans le haut du dos. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol détrempé, le visage crispé de douleur et la respiration bloquée.

Le regard fixé sur son dernier adversaire, il ne vit pas le jeune homme arriver à sa gauche, matraque en main.

- Jjong, attention !

Il tourna la tête au moment où son prénom fut prononcé et arrêta de son bras gauche le coup lancé avec toute violence sur lui. Il resserra sa main sur la matraque, la bloquant, et de son autre main frappa le visage face à lui, de toute ses forces. Le nez de son nouvel adversaire explosa sous l'impact et du sang gicla. Quelques gouttes tâchèrent un peu plus la manche de Jonghyun, ainsi que son visage. Il serra ses mâchoires en lançant une nouvelle fois son poing dans la tempe du jeune homme défiguré face à lui. Puis, tirant la matraque vers lui, il la jeta sur le sol avant d'agripper la chevelure courte de l'homme et, d'une violente impulsion, le jeta près d'un des murs de la rue. Il se précipita sur lui en quelques enjambées et, saisissant une nouvelle fois le cuir chevelu, il lui frappa le visage contre le mur, une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de le lâcher. Le corps retomba sur le sol, sans vie, comme une pauvre marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Le souffle de Jonghyun formait de la buée blanchâtre au contact de l'air froid. Ses joues étaient rougies par les coups et la haute température qu'atteignait son corps. Son nez avait été touché et du sang en coulait, quoique commençant à coaguler. Ses cheveux étaient rendus fous par la bagarre, et ses yeux étaient plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumée, lui donnant un regard aussi noir que la plus noire des nuits sans étoiles. Ses mains étaient rouges du sang de ses adversaires et du sien. Ses phalanges étaient écorchées. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés à plusieurs endroits.

Il s'essuya rageusement le visage, les sourcils froncés. Sa sueur et son sang se mélangaient sur son visage, ce qui l'irritait de plus en plus. Il prit appui contre le mur où il avait fini sa dernière victime, essayant de réguler son souffle, et observa alors la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était pleine de monde, d'hommes surtout. À ce moment là, Jonghyun ne comptait déjà plus les corps écroulés sur le sol, les visages en sang, les membres avec fractures ouvertes, les bleus, les bosses, les griffures ou les écorchures.

Il tourna son regard redevenu las vers la rue et ses passants. Il était tard, il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci dans les rues. Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtées. Leur expression de surprise et d'interrogation se transformait vite en dégoût et en incompréhension face au spectacle que leur offrait les deux groupes qui s'affrontaient dans un combat sanglant et sans règles.

Jonghyun posa sa tête contre le mur, le regard toujours tourné vers les passants mais perdu dans le vague. Il revit avec exactitude le début de cette interminable journée.

* * *

C'est aux aurores que leur Chef de clan avait décidé de les réunir tous, sans exception, dans la plus grande pièce de l'ancienne demeure. Alors que Jonghyun, qui sortait à peine de son rétablissement, se trouvait une place libre contre un des murs de la salle, les bras croisés sur son torse, il fût interpellé par Kibum, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Soufflant lentement, il le rejoignit à pas mesurés, sous quelques regards, certains respectueux, d'autres sceptiques voire encore haineux. Tous savaient qu'il avait, à lui seul, mis en déroute sept personnes par pur ennui, avant d'être, bien sûr, châtié, pour non obéissance aux lois du clan.

- Jonghyun. Le salua Kibum, le sourire aux lèvres et la tête légèrement penchée.

Jonghyun n'émit qu'un grognement en réponse tout en reprenant sa posture précédente, le dos contre le mur et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Kibum lui lança un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers la porte, où Minho faisait son entrée. Il était le Chef du clan, extrêmement respecté et redouté par son Clan et les autres, par sa qualité de Chef et de fils du précédent, une légende dans leur milieu.

Minho se déplaçait lentement dans la pièce, saluant un par un, par un signe de tête ou de main, ses hommes. Certains privilégiés eurent même droit à de fins sourires de sa part. Il avait beaucoup d'aisance et son physique l'y aidait grandement. Ayant une haute stature, un visage fin mais viril ainsi que des yeux et des cheveux sombres, tout dans son apparence et son attitude mettait fin aux brouhahas et aux discussions quand il faisait son entrée dans une pièce. Il devenait alors le sujet de toutes les attentions, de toutes les discussions.

Quand il passa près de Jonghyun et Kibum, il ne leur jeta pas un seul regard. Pourtant, Jonghyun avait vu le visage de leur Chef se tourner légèrement vers eux, et plus précisément vers Kibum. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs les yeux brillants et Jonghyun, qui lui avait lancé un regard, pouvait voir les lèvres de son ami se serrer pour ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire qu'il savait éclatant de bonheur. Jonghyun n'était pas aveugle, mais il n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie d'autrui, ami ou non, surtout si cela concernait aussi son Chef de Clan, alors il ne posait aucune question et n'attendait aucune réponse.

Minho s'installa sur le fauteuil à bras posés contre le mur du fond, au centre de celui-ci. Quand il fut assit, ses hommes mirent un genoux à terre, têtes baissées en un signe de respect, autant pour la tradition que pour leur Chef. Minho fit un mouvement de la main et ses hommes se relevèrent dans un synchronisation parfaite.

- J'ai pour vous une nouvelle mission, commença-t-il. Elle doit être exécutée rapidement et sans faire de vagues. La police nous a à l'œil et j'aimerais éviter, si possible, une descente dans ma précieuse demeure familiale.

Jonghyun, tout comme les autres, était attentif aux propos du jeune dirigeant. Il avait décollé son dos du mur, mais avait gardé les bras croisés sur son torse. Kibum, les yeux toujours brillant et toujours posés sur leur Maître, se tenait le dos droit et les mains jointes derrière celui-ci. Son visage, tout comme celui de Jonghyun, était sérieux et concentré.

- Un petit gang commence à faire trop de vagues, repris le Maître. Ils s'approchent de trop près de nos affaires. Ce soir, nous allons leur montrer qu'il n'est jamais trop bon de se frotter à plus fort et à plus grand que soi.

Minho avait une posture droite et un visage des plus calmes. Il regardait ses hommes, s'attardant de temps en temps sur quelques visages.

- Je ne veux aucun survivant, suis-je clair ?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix glaciale et l'assemblée fut prise d'un frisson d'appréhension et d'excitation avant qu'une explosion de consentement n'éclate dans la pièce saturée d'hormones masculines. Le visage de Minho s'éclaira d'un fin sourire. Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers un groupe de trois hommes postés dans le coin gauche de la large pièce. C'était les commandants de la mission qui allait se dérouler le soir même.

Jonghyun avait observé ses coéquipiers laisser échapper leur assentiment face à l'ordre de leur Chef sans laisser transparaître sur son visage le moindre sentiment. Il fît longuement courir son regard sur la pièce et son visage finit par se tordre en une expression de dégoût face aux visages rougis de plaisir sur lesquels ses yeux s'attardaient. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit sa position première, dos contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un faible soupir.

La journée venait de commencer et elle promettait d'être longue, très longue. Il poussa un nouveau soupir de résignation en comprenant que sa soirée promettait de l'être encore plus.

* * *

Jonghyun ferma les yeux et passa une main lasse sur son visage, essuyant une nouvelle pellicule de sueur. Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa une nouvelle fois sur les hommes qui se battaient un peu plus loin dans la rue. Parmi eux, il aperçu Kibum en difficulté avec un adversaire. Sans plus y réfléchir, Jonghyun se jeta tête baissée dans la bataille, poussant sans ménagement toute personne se trouvant sur son chemin. De loin, Jonghyun vit Kibum se prendre un nouveau coup et celui-ci le fît mettre genoux à terre, le visage en sang et la main droite sur celui-ci. Son adversaire était comme taillé dans la roche : il était grand, musclé et imposant. Jonghyun accéléra le pas et une fois arrivé derrière la montagne de muscles qui frappait sans ménagement son ami, il prit appuis sur sa jambe droite et lança de toutes ses forces et de tout son poids son pied gauche dans le dos du colosse, en son centre, visant le milieu de sa colonne vertébrale.

L'homme, qui n'eut pratiquement aucuns mouvements, aucuns tressaillements, malgré la force du coup, lâcha le col de la chemise déchirée de Kibum et se retourna vers son nouvel adversaire. Kibum, la respiration courte et difficile, se laissa choir au sol, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps courbaturé et amoché, ainsi que celui de sa respiration hachée.

Jonghyun ne réfléchit pas plus et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire. Les coups s'échangeaient en une rapidité affolante, les deux ne laissant que peu de chance à l'autre. Les coups pleuvaient sur les corps cassés de fatigue. Les gestes se faisaient de moins en moins sûrs, les membres de plus en plus lourds, les paupières de plus en plus baissées sur des yeux rendus flous par l'épuisement.

Puis, alors que le plus fin des deux commençait à défaillir, ses forces le quittant petit à petit, un bruit strident ce fit entendre. Des lueurs bleues et blanches arrivèrent de toute part en une ruée assourdissante. La police, trois voitures et une camionnette, arriva sur place, sirènes et gyrophares en marche en une fanfare désaccordée et des plus désagréables. Les chalands, dérangés dans leur macabre spectacle, s'enfuyaient d'une démarche précipitée, se rappelant alors un ami en attente, un repas sur le feu ou autre quelconque excuse.

Le bruit et l'arrivée de la police avait arrêté les combattants, et tous tentaient de fuir. Jonghyun, toujours face à son Goliath, tourna le regard vers le peu de foule qui était restée après l'arrivée de la police et qui se trouvait maintenant parquée derrière des barrières à ne pas franchir.

Puis, ce fut comme-ci, tout d'un coup, le monde qui gravitait autour de Jonghyun n'existait plus. La police, les badauds, les hommes du Clan, ceux du petit gang, son adversaire ou même Kibum avaient disparus. Les bruits n'étaient plus, les odeurs n'emplissaient plus ses narines et son corps douloureux semblait aussi léger qu'une plume à cet instant. Plus rien n'existait, sauf Lui.

Il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas pu l'oublier, il hantait ses nuits d'une agréable façon, Lui et son appartement si chaleureux, Lui et ses sourires, Lui et ses attentions.

Lui, tout simplement Lui.

Jonghyun le parcouru du regard. En un mois, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et Jonghyun fut surprit un instant de constater que ses souvenirs sur lui étaient aussi nets que s'ils dataient du jour précédent. Ses cheveux étaient toujours longs, peut-être de quelques centimètres de plus, toujours attachés en un catogan lâche sur sa nuque fine, ses yeux étaient toujours étincelants, quoique à cet instant teintés d'inquiétude, ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi rosées et charnues, son visage toujours aussi fin et lisse. Il portait encore son manteau noir accompagné de son bonnet, de son écharpe et de ses gants de la même couleur. Il tenait à la main son téléphone portable et son regard chocolat était fixé dans celui-ci plus sombre de Jonghyun.

Les lèvres du jeune homme articulèrent un « Taemin » silencieux. Mais au même moment, il vit les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquiller, sa bouche s'ouvrir en un cri qu'il devinait perçant et ses mains se tendirent vers lui.

La réalité reprit ses droits brutalement sur Jonghyun : un coup d'une force phénoménale s'était abattu sur son visage, ses yeux se fermant hermétiquement en une faible protection, ses genoux le lâchant, ses mains cherchant un appuis dans le vide, le laissant tomber sur le sol inégal de la rue goudronnée.

Plus aucuns sons, plus aucunes lumières, plus aucuns touchés et plus aucunes odeurs ne lui parvenait, tout son être bourdonnait, tremblait.

Quand il réussit à relever lentement les yeux vers son adversaire, il eut la surprise de voir Taemin face au colosse, dos à lui. La reconstitution de l'image biblique de David face à Goliath se grava sur sa rétine. Le cœur de Jonghyun rata un battement, et il crut le voir sortir de sa poitrine pour atterrir sur ses genoux quand il vit Taemin se prendre un violent coup au visage. Jongyun se releva, puisant dans ses dernières forces, et se jeta sur le bras de nouveau relevé de son adversaire, près à partir une nouvelle fois en direction du jeune homme châtain.

Quand le coup fut arrêté, Taemin, qui avait reprit ses esprits, agrippa la main droite de Jonghyun de sa main gauche, l'autre tenant sa joue déjà enflée. Il se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'il le pu, tirant à sa suite un Jonghyun un peu perdu, ne s'attendant pas à ce nouveau retournement de situation.

**T**out en courant, Jonghyun se fit la réflexion que sa main n'avait jamais été aussi chaude et que son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, là, dans sa poitrine douloureuse. Il se sentait de nouveau vivant à cet instant, plus vivant que jamais.


	4. Best Place - Chapitre 4

_**********Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais beaucoup ...)_

_**Pairing** : JongTae_

_**Rating** : UA / Hurt / Romance / PG-18_

_**NDA **: Dernier chapitre mes amis ! C'est la conclusion de cette histoire qui a durée plus d'un mois ! Merci d'avoir était là tout du long ! La dernière partie est longue, trèèèèès longue. Considérez que je me rattrape pour la partie 2 qui était ridiculement courte. Hu hu ... Enjoy !_

* * *

**Best Place**

**S**on souffle se faisait saccadé. Il résonnait fort dans le couloir vide de toutes vies à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Il sentait son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine, cognant contre sa cage thoracique douloureuse. Ses yeux s'habituaient lentement au noir environnant mais il suivait à l'oreille le pas du jeune homme qui le devançait, sa main toujours agrippée à la sienne. Il se laissait guider. Pourtant, et même si il n'y était passé qu'une seule fois, tout du moins en étant conscient, il se souvenait vaguement du chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

Quand ils atteignirent le troisième pallier de l'immeuble silencieux et endormit, un bruit de clés qui s'entre-choquent se fit entendre. Taemin serra dans son poing son trousseau et, une fois devant sa porte, y inséra une petite clé fine. Il l'a déverrouilla et se décala sur la gauche, laissant Jonghyun pénétrer en premier dans son appartement. Celui-ci posa un pied, puis l'autre dans l'entrée, et en quelques enjambées, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le chaleureux salon.

Il n'avait pas changé, il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. La petite table basse était toujours autant surchargée de tout et de rien, le meuble télé et la bibliothèque étaient eux aussi dans le même état. Tout dans la pièce paraissait inchangé, comme figé dans le temps depuis un mois. Pourtant, en tournant son regard vers le canapé, il remarqua que celui-ci était maintenant enfoui sous un tas de coussins de toutes les couleurs et d'un large plaide bleu marine, sûrement doux au toucher. Et s'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait pu voir de nouveaux bibelots sur la bibliothèque ou de nombreuses feuilles de cours étalées sur la table basse.

Taemin pénétra dans la pièce à son tour, alluma la lumière, et, tout en enlevant manteau, gants et écharpe, il se dirigea vers un petit couloir, pratiquement dissimulé derrière la bibliothèque. Jonghyun le suivit du regard mais resta immobile au centre de la pièce. Quand son hôte fut de retour dans le salon quelques temps plus tard, il tenait entre ses mains une boîte rouge, estampillée d'une croix blanche, signe des premiers secours. Taemin posa la boîte sur la table basse, repoussant au passage quelques magazines. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti le nécessaire pour soigner les plaies apparentes de Jonghyun. Il s'installa sur la canapé et tapota la place à ses côtés, le regard tourné vers la visage du jeune homme toujours immobile dans le centre de son salon.

- Viens.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Jonghyun sursauta légèrement et posa son regard sur le visage du jeune homme assit face à lui. Il était calme et une légère douceur avait prit place sur ses traits, faisant rayonner son visage dans la lumière tamisée du salon. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, se perdant un instant dans un brun profondément doux puis il s'avança lentement jusqu'au sofa et s'y laissa tomber lentement, comme sur ses gardes.

Taemin, lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer son inviter, tendit vers lui un linge humide. Il le passa doucement et sans appuyer sur le visage de Jonghyun, faisant disparaître le sang séché, maintenant de couleur rouge bordeaux. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et se laissait faire. Puis, ayant enfin un visage propre face à lui, Taemin reposa sur la table le linge tâché et se pencha vers la boîte, y prenant le kit de premiers secours.

Le jeune châtain versa sur un bout de coton un peu de désinfectant liquide et l'approcha lentement de la joue de Jonghyun. Doucement, sans trop appuyer, il nettoya toutes les plaies du visage, puis, baissant son regard sur le reste de son corps apparent, il attrapa l'une de ses mains et désinfecta les plaies présentes, avant de passer à la seconde où il réitéra les mêmes gestes. Tout se faisait sans bruits, seules leurs respirations et le bruit de clapotis du désinfectant remué dans sa bouteille se faisant entendre.

Alors que Taemin allait poser sur la table coton et désinfectant pour les ranger par la suite, Jonghyun posa sa main sur son avant-bras, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Teamin, surprit du geste, tourna vivement son visage vers celui, sérieux et calme, de Jonhgyun. Les yeux de Taemin étaient un peu plus écarquillés que précédemment, remplis de questions silencieuses. Jonghyun caressa légèrement son bras en le relâchant, puis, lentement, il lui prit des mains le coton, imbiba de désinfectant un morceau, et l'approcha tout aussi lentement du coin de la bouche de son hôte.

Le souffle de Taemin se coinça dans sa gorge, appréhendant la suite des événements. Jonghyun posa avec une grande douceur le coton sur la plaie et tout en la tapotant, il fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix basse :

- Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si tu as été blessé.

Taemin le regarda, écarquillant un peu plus les yeux, et, avant qu'il n'ai pu le contrôler, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres largement étirées. Il posa sa main dessus et grimaça légèrement en touchant sa plaie. Son rire ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et c'est sous le regard remplit d'incompréhension de Jonghyun qu'il essaya de le calmer et de se calmer par la même occasion. Quand il eut reprit un semblant de calme, il déclara :

- Je suis désolé. Je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste la situation qui m'amuse.

Un nouvel éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai déjà pris des coups, et je n'en suis pas mort, même si certains ne m'ont pas raté. Puis mince, c'était la plus longue phrase de toi que j'ai entendu !

Le plus jeune repartit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, toujours sous le regard surprit de Jonhgyun. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il réussit à reprendre son souffle, devenu alors erratique, et à calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé dans une course folle. Le coin de sa bouche le tiraillait affreusement et il grimaça.

Jonghyun profita du fait que son hôte avait reprit contenance pour finir de désinfecter sa plaie. Il reposa doucement le coton sur celle-ci et la nettoya avec quelques légères pressions. Taemin qui avait reprit un visage sérieux, posa son regard sur le visage concentré et sérieux de Jongyun. Il laissa son regard errer sur les rides de concentration dont son front s'était orné, sur ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux chocolat fixés sur son visage, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines mais pleines et la ligne si masculine de sa mâchoire. Il rougit quand son regard rencontra celui de Jonghyun, qui venait de terminer de nettoyer son écorchure.

Taemin se racla la gorge, et, essayant de reprendre contenance, il ramassa en quelques secondes le kit de premiers secours et se leva pour se diriger une nouvelle fois vers le petit couloir.

Jonghyun, qui n'avait pas fait cas de l'état troublé de son hôte, profita de son absence pour se relever et remonter sa chemise pour observer son corps courbaturé et tuméfié. Il palpa ses côtes, s'assurant qu'elles n'étaient pas une nouvelles fois fêlées voire cassées.

Teamin, dont les joues avaient reprit leur couleur normale, eut un temps d'arrêt face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui à son entrée dans la pièce. Jonghyun tenait entre son torse et son menton sa chemise crasseuse de sang et autres tâches en tous genres, sa tête baissée vers sont ventre plat et ses mains posées dessus. Taemin ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir de tout son soûl la peau dorée des abdominaux saillants face à lui. Ses joues avaient une nouvelle fois prit une couleur carmin et la chaleur corporelle de son corps avait augmentée. Il détaillait le corps face à lui, remarquant les quelques cicatrices blanchâtres qui l'ornait.

Jonghyun, ayant sentit du mouvement près de lui, avait relâché sa chemise, qui retomba lentement sur son ventre, le cachant aux yeux brillants de Taemin, et avait tourné son regard vers celui-ci. Le plus jeune se racla la gorge et s'approcha de son invité.

- Si tu veux prendre une douche, il n'y a pas de problème. La salle de bain est par là.

Il désigna le petit couloir du doigt, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Jonghyun. Celui-ci le fixait étrangement, le regard concentré et les sourcils froncés. Taemin se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard. Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge et ne put s'empêcher de passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, en une attitude de profonde gêne. Il lança un regard interrogateur vers Jonghyun, essayant de comprendre son attitude.

- Est ce que tu as toutes tes capacités mentales ?

La voix grave de Jonghyun claqua dans l'air, tel un fouet. Le souffle de Taemin se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son ventre se contractait, comme si il venait à l'instant même de recevoir un coup. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. C'est d'une voix où perçait la surprise mais aussi l'indignation qu'il demanda :

- Je te demandes pardon ?

- Est ce que tu as toutes tes capacités mentales ? Parce qu'il faudrait être débile pour faire entrer un inconnu dans son appartement, deux fois d'affilées en plus de ça.

Taemin l'observa, sous le choc, un long et silencieux moment. Le silence fût alors coupé par un éclat de rire. Les yeux de Taemin se remplirent d'eau salé et sa bouche laissa apparaître ses dents blanches alors qu'il se pliait presque sous l'effet foudroyant de son fou-rire. Jonghyun avait ouvert ses yeux en grand et regardait le jeune homme perdre le contrôle de lui même, une expression de surprise prenant place petit à petit sur son visage.

Il fallu à Taemin quelques minutes pour se reprendre et reprendre une respiration digne de ce nom. Il souffla, s'essuya les yeux et les joues puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme impassible face à lui, les yeux toujours brillants et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non je ne suis pas débile. Je pense juste que c'est le Destin, la Chance ou la Providence, appelle-la comme tu le souhaites, qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, qui t'as mit sur mon chemin, alors je suis mon instinct et je lui fais confiance. Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Tu es juste un peu paumé, c'est tout.

Jonghyun fût surprit par ses paroles. Il se souvenait avoir employé les mêmes mots pour désigner ce moment incongru qui les avaient amené à se rencontrer, qui avait fait qu'il était tombé inconscient devant l'immeuble de Taemin et que celui-ci avait été le premier à le trouver, un mois plus tôt. Il observa Taemin un long moment, baladant ses yeux sur le visage de son vis à vis, avant de hocher la tête lentement de haut en bas, le regard ancré dans celui, toujours brillant, du plus jeune.

- Bon, tu me suis ? Je te montre la salle de bain.

Taemin lui tourna le dos et parti en direction du couloir. Jonghuyn, encore un peu surprit, le suivit tout de même, s'engouffrant dans le petit couloir faiblement éclairé. Sur la gauche se trouvait une porte close et en face de celle-ci, une autre porte laissait s'échapper une douce lumière blanche. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Taemin était en son centre, une serviette de bain dans les mains, un sourire avenant scotché sur ses lèvres.

Jonghyun observa la petite salle de bain. Les mûrs étaient peints en blanc cassé et le mobilier était tout en bois et en porcelaine blanche. La douche était plutôt spacieuse et elle était séparée du reste de la pièce par un mur en briques de verre transparentes. La pièce était rangée, ce qui différé de la pièce de vie mais tout aussi chaleureuse par sa discrète et simple décoration et ses tons clairs mais chauds. Après avoir fait du regard le tour de la pièce d'eau, il le reposa sur son hôte, qui avait l'air d'attendre patiemment qu'il ai fini son observation, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà une serviette propre. Je t'ai posé des vêtements sur le meuble là - il désigna un petit meuble en bois près du lavabo – et je pense qu'ils seront à la bonne taille. Utilises le gel douche et le shampoing que tu veux, et euh … Voilà, je pense que c'est tout … Je te laisse maintenant.

Et alors qu'il sortait de la pièce en refermant la porte, il l'a rouvrit, le rouge aux joues et les yeux fuyants, et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Je vais faire du thé, tu en voudras un peu ?

Jonghyun hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment et Taemin ferma la porte pour de bon. Une fois seul, Jonghyun se tourna vers le miroir et s'observa. Son visage, lavé un peu plus tôt par son hôte, était pâle et marqué. Un bleu commençait à se former sur sa pommette gauche et sa lèvre inférieure était coupée en son centre. Son nez, quoique douloureux au toucher, n'avait pas l'air cassé. Une fois l'inspection de son visage terminée, le jeune homme se déshabilla et observa le reste de son corps, cherchant une quelconque blessure à soigner. Mais il fût satisfait de n'en trouver aucune, même s'il repéra quelques coupures et écorchures ci et là. Seules des bosses et des bleus commençaient lentement à apparaître.

Il alluma l'eau, chaude seulement, et la laissa le délasser. Ses muscles contractés se détendirent et même si ses blessures le piquèrent, il profita de la chaleur de l'eau un petit moment. Il se lava rapidement, attrapant au hasard shampoing et gel douche, éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche. C'est en s'habillant qu'il remarqua qu'il avait désormais l'odeur du jeune châtain sur sa peau et sur ses vêtements. Il respira un court instant le t-shirt sur ses épaules mais se reprit bien vite, les joues légèrement rouges. Il étendit la serviette sur le rebord du lavabo et sortit dans le couloir. Il laissa son ouïe le mener à Taemin.

Il le retrouva dans une petite cuisine bien aménagée, toujours dans des tons chauds et relaxants. Le jeune homme était assit devant une tasse de thé fumante, le regard fixé sur une petite télévision dans un coin de la pièce, dont le son avait été baissé pour n'être qu'un faible murmure dans la pièce silencieuse. Il tourna sa tête en direction de Jonghyun quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce. Il lui sourit et se leva, lui faisant au passage signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre, face à la sienne. Il lui servit une tasse de thé, et alors que Jonghyun prenait place autour de la table, Taemin la lui déposa devant lui. Il se rassit et poussa vers lui une boîte, contenant divers gâteaux en tout genre. Il lui sourit et sirota son thé, le regard de nouveau fixé sur l'écran de télévision.

Jonghyun l'observa un court instant avant de, tout comme son hôte, boire son thé en regardant le journal télévisé de la nuit. Un silence agréable s'était installé entre eux. Mais quand Taemin eut fini sa tasse, il se leva, la posa dans l'évier et débarrassa la table. Jonghyun posa lui aussi sa tasse dans l'évier une fois finie puis suivit Taemin, qui lui avait fait signe, hors de la cuisine. Il se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans le salon.

- Je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami, donc je te prête mon canapé pour cette nuit.

Jonghyun le remercia du bout des lèvres, et Taemin, tout en baillant, se dirigea vers une porte à droite de la cuisine en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Jonghyun se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il posa son regard sur le canapé et découvrit un petit tas de couvertures et de coussins en son milieu. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte maintenant fermée de la chambre de son hôte et hocha la tête, comme pour le remercier. Il s'étendit sur le sofa et fixa son regard sur le plafond. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre les bruits nocturnes de la ville. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Encore une fois, un sentiment de bien-être l'avait envahit dès son entrée dans cet appartement, et il s'en sentait frustré car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, pourquoi il était comme ça, là, à cet instant.

Il s'endormit pourtant, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le jour transperçait les rideaux opaques et la lumière du soleil inondait la pièce entière. Il tourna son regard vers la pendule qui se trouvait au dessus du meuble télé. Onze heures. Puis, en détournant les yeux, ceux-ci s'accrochèrent sur un objet incongru. Le soir précédant, avec la fatigue et la faible luminosité, il ne l'avait pas vu mais là, c'était comme-ci on ne pouvait voir que ça, comme-ci son image lui sautait au visage. Une batte de base-ball. Sa batte de base-ball. Elle était posée contre le mur, dans le coin de la pièce, comme-ci on ne savait pas quoi en faire mais qu'on ne voulait pas la jeter non plus. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et son ventre se contracta. Il était mal à l'aise de voir ça ici.

Il repoussa les couvertures, passa outre les courbatures et se leva. Il s'approcha doucement de l'objet, s'accroupit devant et tendit la main, frôlant du bout des doigts sa surface lisse et froide.

- Je l'ai trouvée en même temps que toi. Je pensais qu'elle t'appartenait alors je l'ai prise. Tu es parti sans la dernière fois. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, et, dans le doute, je l'ai gardée.

Jonghyun se retourna au son de la voix de Taemin. Celui-ci était nonchalamment posé contre le montant de la porte de la cuisine, une tasse dans les mains. Son visage était calme, sa voix posée. Jonghyun remarqua de suite le bleu qui était apparu sur le côté droit de son visage et sa lèvre qui avait légèrement gonflé dans la nuit.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva rapidement, s'approcha du jeune homme, surprit de son mouvement, et toucha du bout des doigts la joue tuméfiée, le regard parcourant une nouvelle fois le visage face à lui. Taemin se détendit sous le doux toucher, n'ayant pas prit conscience de s'être tendu avant.

- Pardon.

Taemin comprit immédiatement que Jonghyun ne s'excusait pas de son geste mais plutôt du coup qu'il avait reçu à sa place. Il lui fit un doux sourire en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche doucement. Jonghyun le fixa un court instant puis retira ses doigts de son visage, laissant sa main retombée contre son flan. Taemin, d'un mouvement de la tête, l'invita à s'installer, une nouvelle fois, dans la cuisine, où un copieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait. Une fois celui-ci prit, dans un silence apaisant, Taemin le laissa pour prendre sa douche. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Jonghyun l'arrêta, posant une main sur don avant-bras.

- Est ce que je peux téléphoner ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Le téléphone est sans fil, il doit être sous la table basse.

Taemin se dirigea vers le salon, Jonghyun dans ses pas, et fouilla quelques instants dans les papiers dessous la table. Il finit par ressortir sa main, le téléphone entre ses doigts.

- Voilà ! Appelles autant de temps que tu veux, je suis illimité.

Taemin lui fit un sourire et emprunta le couloir. Jonghyun entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermait puis, quelques secondes après, l'eau coulait. Il s'installa sur le canapé, après avoir replié les couvertures et les avoir posées sur l'un des accoudoirs, et composa un numéro. Il entendit trois tonalités avant qu'une voix claire ne se fasse entendre.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi.

- Jjong ?! Oh ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où es-tu ? Tu es blessé ? Tu es en prison ?

- Kibum … Respire.

- Yah ! Tu as disparu hier soir, je ne savais pas où tu étais ! Où es-tu bon sang ?

Jonghyun souffla et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui, passant ses pieds sous la table basse.

- Je ne reviendrais pas Kibum.

Il y eut un long silence de l'autre côté du combiné. Jonghyun pouvait clairement entendre la respiration rapide et affolée de son ami.

- Je ne te dirais pas où je suis, tu sais autant que moi que c'est trop risqué, pour toi comme pour moi. Tu as seulement à savoir que je vais bien. Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi. Je vais raccrocher maintenant.

- Attend Jonghyun ! Pourquoi ?

- Je tente ma chance Key, c'est le moment pour moi de m'éclipser, et tu le sais.

- Jjong …

Jonghyun put entendre des trémolos dans la voix de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Merci pour tout Kibum.

Il ne laissa pas son ami répondre et raccrocha. Il reposa son bras, le téléphone toujours en main, sur le canapé et garda les yeux fermés. Il souffla une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Kibum, parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, espérant le revoir un de ces jours, quand sa situation se serait arrangée. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant Taemin sortir de la salle de bain. En quelques secondes, il fut dans la même pièce que lui. Le jeune châtain avait les cheveux mouillés et ils cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et son dos. Sa tenue était simple et confortable. Jonghyun ne put s'empêchait de le regarder de haut en bas, observant à son passage devant lui sa chute de reins et ses fines jambes interminables.

Taemin pouvait sentir le regard du jeune homme sur son corps, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte en soufflant, la main posée sur son cœur en furie. Quand il en ressortit, après avoir déposé ses vêtements de nuit, Jonghyun était encore sur le canapé. Il avait les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière. Taemin s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés. Il alluma la télévision, en bruit de fond, et attrapa son bloc note sur la table. Jonghyun, qui avait rouvert les yeux en le sentant s'asseoir à ses côtés, lut par dessus son épaule. Des cours d'histoire. Le jeune homme souffla et reposa sa tête contre le dossier. Il laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui petit à petit.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance paisible que les jours s'enchaînèrent. Taemin avait proposé à Jonghyun de rester chez lui le temps que sa situation s'améliore. Jonghyun, qui avait accepté avec quelques réticences, s'était fait à sa situation. Il aider le jeune homme, s'occupant comme il le pouvait de l'appartement et de tout ce que ça incombait. Il avait apprit que Taemin, en plus de ses cours du soir, pratiquait la danse intensivement, tous les jours de la semaine, sauf le dimanche, dans une école renommée de Séoul.

Un lien commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'installer entre eux, et Jonghyun avait pu, en confiance, raconter une part de sa vie, la moins glorieuse, à son nouvel ami. Celui-ci avait tout accepter, sans juger, ce qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Taemin, quelques fois, quand le récit se faisait plus dur, réconfortait son ami d'un doux sourire, et Jongyun se sentait alors presque pousser des ailes.

Et un soir, tout changea. Jonghyun ne tenait plus en place dans l'appartement. Taemin, qui avait ses cours du soir, était en retard. Le jeune homme ne l'était jamais et c'est ce qui inquiéta alors Jonghyun. Lui s'imaginait déjà des tonnes de scénarios, de plus en plus glauques et violents. Il tournait dans le salon tel un lion en cage. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se rua dans l'entrée.

Taemin, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, commençait à enlever ses chaussures et son manteau quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se nicher dans son cou. Il se figea un instant, avant de comprendre. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et nicha lui aussi son visage dans son cou, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, il y a eu un problème avec le métro, j'ai du marcher un peu.

Jonghyun hocha la tête et se détacha du corps chaud contre le sien. Il releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux à part l'autre. Seul le regard de l'autre avait de l'importance. Seule la chaleur de l'autre avait de l'importance. Seul le souffle de l'autre avait de l'importance.

Lentement, Jonghyun rapprocha son visage du sien et, doucement, il posa ses mains sur les joues fraîches et un peu rougies par le froid de Taemin. Prenant en coupe son visage, il s'avança et, doucement, aussi léger qu'un papillon, déposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, s'intensifia quand Taemin se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Jonghyun, ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres pour faire se rencontrer leurs langues gourmandes et impatientes.

La passion prenant le dessus sur la douceur, Jonghyun resserra le corps de Taemin entre ses bras, finissant par la même d'enlever son manteau au jeune homme, et, leur bouches toujours l'une contre l'autre, il les guida jusqu'à la chambre de Taemin. Celui-ci avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt du plus âgé, caressant et malaxant la peau douce des abdominaux. Une fois dans la chambre, Jonghyun repoussa en douceur le châtain et, face à lui, ses yeux dans les siens, retira son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse ambré bien fait. Taemin laissa courir son regard assombri de désir dessus, et remarqua alors, au niveau du flan, la cicatrice encore un peu rose du coup de couteau qu'il avait lui même soigné. Il s'avança et, doucement, passa ses doigts dessus, la caressant légèrement. Jonghyun frissonna sous le toucher. Ne pouvant se retenir plus, il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Taemin, et, les yeux dans les yeux, il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du plus jeune, caressant au passage sa douce peau laiteuse. Une fois la chemise à leur pieds, Taemin déposa ses mains sur la boucle de ceinture de Jonghyun, le tirant vers lui pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Tout deux découvrait le torse de l'autre, la douceur de la peau pour l'un, le toucher excitant des cicatrices pour l'autre. Dans leurs baiser, leurs dents se cognaient, mordaient, leurs lèvres caressaient, leurs langues sucées, léchées. Jonghyun passa alors sa main à la lisière du jeans de Taemin, et celui-ci se cambra contre lui. Les deux poussèrent un gémissement quand leurs érections respectives se touchèrent. Le plus âgé fit sauter le bouton du pantalon du plus jeune tout en se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Tout deux n'étaient plus que souffles erratiques et gémissements incontrôlés. Jonghyun passa sa main dans le pantalon de Taemin et lui agrippa une fesse. De sa bouche et de son autre main, il parcourait le torse du jeune homme, dévorant la moindre parcelle de peau, caressant, embrassant, léchant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Taemin parcourait lui aussi le corps de son amant. Il avait défait la ceinture ainsi que le bouton et la braguette du pantalon de Jonghyun et essayait de le faire descendre sur ses jambes. Jonghyun arrêta l'exploration du torse de son amant et tout deux s'enlevèrent leur pantalon.

Et alors que la passion avait été maîtresse jusque là, une douceur infinie prit place dans les gestes des jeunes hommes. Les yeux dans les yeux, les mains caressantes, ils finissaient de se déshabiller, tout en lenteur et en douceur. Une fois nus, l'un face à l'autre, ils levèrent leurs mains dans une synchronisation parfaite et les posèrent sur leurs visages. Se regardant, les yeux pleins de douceur et de désir, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux se touchent et, doucement, posèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour un doux baiser, emplies de forts sentiments.

Lentement, sans rien brusquer, Jonghyun fit reculer Taemin, les mains sur ses hanches, jusqu'à son lit. Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, il l'allongea sur les draps frais. Taemin, étendu de tout son long, rougit sous le regard noir de désir qui parcourait son corps. Jonghyun recouvrit alors le corps de son amant du sien et vint poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en faisant, il bougea lentement son bassin contre celui de Taemin. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement qui se répercuta dans leur baiser. Jonghyun fit glisser sa main entre leur corps et attrapa la virilité tendue de Taemin. Il fit ensuite glisser sa bouche sur le torse du plus jeune, l'embrassant autant qu'il le pouvait. Le jeune homme sous lui n'était plus que gémissements alors que la main de Jonghyun faisait des vas et vient sur son sexe. Puis, écartant légèrement les jambes de Taemin des siennes, il fit glisser son autre main et prépara doucement, sans faire de mal à Taemin, son intimité. Lentement, il introduisit un doigts, puis un autre et quand il sentit le châtain se détendre complètement, il compléta avec un troisième. Quand Taemin fut prêt, Jonghyun lui releva les jambes et les posa sur ses épaules. Prenant appuis sur le matelas, les mains de part et d'autre du torse de Taemin, il s'enfonça dans la chaleur de son amant. Tous deux poussèrent des gémissements de plaisir pur. Ils étaient enfin reliés et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Jonghyun entama de lents vas et vient. Tous deux n'étaient encore une fois plus que gémissements de bien-être et souffles erratiques. Et alors que Jonghyun tapa dans sa prostate, Taemin poussa un petit cri, agrippant les bras de son amant, y enfonçant ses courts ongles. Jonghyun, accélérant ses mouvements, ne cessa de frapper cette zone sensible. Taemin perdait peu à peu tout contrôle de lui même et laissait lui échapper des cris et des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Et alors que le plus âgé se sentit venir, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Taemin. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné avant que Taemin, sous l'assaut d'un nouveau coup de boutoir, ne déverse sa semence sur son ventre. Jonghyun, sentant les chairs de son amant se resserrer, s'enfonça une dernière fois avant de, lui aussi, éjaculer dans l'antre chaud de Taemin.

À bout de souffle, Jonghyun se laissa choir sur Taemin. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son torse et le serra contre lui. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade l'un contre l'autre, en un doux écho. Ils tremblaient sous l'effet de la jouissance et leurs peaux étaient parcourues de chair de poule. Jonghyun se détacha légèrement de Taemin pour tirer la couverture sur eux et, une fois cela fait, il s'installa aux côtés de son amant, le prenant ensuite dans ses bras. Taemin posa sa tête sur son épaule, l'embrassa d'un baiser léger. Il passa ses bras autour du torse du plus âgé et se serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime Taemin.

La voix de Jonghyun résonna dans le silence de la chambre, illuminée seulement par la pleine lune. Taemin se redressa et embrassa son amant. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour murmurer dans le noir un doux « Je t'aime Jonghyun » avant de les poser de nouveau sur les lèvres tentatrices. Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment avant de se blottir une nouvelle fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'endormirent.

Quand Jonghyun rouvrit les yeux, le soleil baignait la chambre d'une douce et chaude lumière jaune.

Il entendit alors du bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté : la cuisine. Il pouvait deviner avec les bruits qui lui parvenaient Taemin, son tendre amour, traversant la pièce d'un pas léger, presque aérien, allant de placard en placard, son doux et lumineux sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il l'entendit fredonner d'une voix claire un air qui lui était inconnu :

- « Niga isseul goseun eodirado naegen Best Place ni

Où que tu sois, tu es mon lieu préféré

gyeoten namankeum eoullineun namjan ama eobseul georago

Il n'y a aucun autre garçon prés de toi qui te complimente mieux

Niga eonjerado nae yeopeman isseojumyeon Best Place ni

Aussi longtemps que tu es à mes cotés, tu es mon lieu préféré

gyeoten namankeum neoreul saranghaejul saram eobseul georago …

Il n'y a aucun autre garçon prés de toi qui puisse t'aimer autant que moi … »

Il se passa alors sur le visage de Jonghyun une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps : ses traits se détendirent encore plus, ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent pour laisser apparaître ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches : un sourire rayonnant avait prit possession de ses lèvres et de son visage. Il laissa même lui échapper un petit rire, tant l'allégresse du moment l'enveloppait.

**O**ui, Taemin était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée. La meilleure place, c'était à ses côtés.


End file.
